power_rangers_redversefandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers: Ancient Guardians (Season 1)
"It's Morphing Time! Power Rangers, Go!" Season 1 of Power Ranger: Ancient Guardians (and thus the Redverse as a whole) consists of 85 episodes, beginning with the Ooze Attack two-parter and ending with the The Crimson Sun three-parter. Plot overview Planet Eltar, a world where science and magic mingle together in a harmonious society. But not for long, as their allies on Edenoi have mysteriously ceased communication with Eltar. The Eltarians are confused as to this, but do not send communication units to investigate in the hopes of receiving word from Edenoi soon. After several months, a single Edenoite technician limps to Eltar with terrible news - a evil morphological being named Ivan Ooze has taken over the planet! Ivan Ooze is a evil creature made entirely of the purple substance known as "The Ooze", who has mysteriously emerged from the furthest corners of the universe, and has already conquered several galaxies by enslaving their entire populations. He has now set his sights upon the Virgo Supercluster. He is able to produce limitless amounts of The Ooze to create his own Oozemen foot soldiers and Ooze Creature generals as his army, and to make matters worse, his marriage to Princess Bansheera of the Psyma Family grants him endless armies of Demons at his command. Knowing that the Eltarian's magic and energy based powers will be naught on Ivan's forces, the lead scientist and wizard of Eltar, Barza, begins searching for a way to protect the galaxies that inhabit their cluster from the evil tyrant and his brainwashed army. During his travels, he stumbles upon a ancient temple and discovers ancient plans known as "Project Power Ranger", a ancient project to devise bio-armour that can be instantly summoned and removed at will, protect the wearer from all harm and grant them the power to destroy all that is evil. The Eltarian government accepts that this is their last choice, but the question is: Who is worthy of becoming one of the six planned super-soldier Power Rangers? To prepare for this, Barza begins to train every guard in the hopes of that six of them will graduate and become the Power Rangers. However, Ivan and Bansheera have thought ahead and launch a massive attack upon the training facility, killing everyone there. When Barza returns, he finds that the only surviving guard is his own son Zordon, who was feeding the birds with his half Hazardian daughter Dimitria, and thus was spared from the attack. With no other option, Barza bestows his son and granddaughter with Power Ranger abilities, and uses a forbidden spell to recruit four champions to join them as Power Rangers. This spell brings to them Dulcea, a fierce female warrior from the jungle planet Phaedos, Lerigot, a light-hearted teenage wizard of the people of Yatheral, Ninjor, a mysterious and wise space travelling cyborg of unknown origin, and Zedd, named so by Zordon, a quiet and curious member of the newly evolved race of "humans" who hail from the barely acknowledged backwater planet Earth. The six use their "morphers" for the first time when Ivan launches another attack - and manage to repel it! With this team being revealed to the galaxy, Ivan swears to destroy them and take over Eltar first for this action. Aided by a team of Eltarian scientists, wizards and engineers and operating out of the underwater Eltar Aquabase that also deters the hydrophobic Ivan and Bansheera from directly attacking the base, the Rangers must bond as a team and stop Ivan Ooze before he can gain complete control of the universe! Main Characters Power Rangers: * Zordon: 'Red Ranger, team leader and member of the Eltar Guard, promoted to leader after the rest of the guard were slaughtered. A young Eltarian man who was a prodigy from an early age, excelling in combat, magic and science, he was chosen by his father to be the leader of the Power Rangers. * 'Ninjor: 'Blue Ranger, the group's technical expert and a skilled ninja. A cyborg of unknown origin (not even he knows where he came from) travelling the universe in his temple. * 'Dulcea: 'Yellow Ranger, the team's main combat expert. * 'Dimitria: * Lerigot: * Zedd: Ranger Allies * Barza: * Axis: * Gosei: * King Azazel: * Eltar Aquabase Crew: Villains: * Ivan Ooze: 'A living construct of The Ooze, Ivan is a pure evil tyrant and the Rangers' sworn enemy. * 'Princess Bansheera: * Vile: * Black Star King: * [[Ooze Monsters|'Ooze Monsters']]:' * 'Homunculi: ' * 'Oozemen: * Zolders: Episodes * Episode 1: Ooze Attack, Part 1 * Episode 2: Ooze Attack, Part 2 * Episode 3: A Yellow Whirlwind * Episode 4: Danger is The Anvil * Episode 5: Fire-Forged Friends * Episode 6: Depths Below * Episode 7: Unidentified Villainous Object * Episode 8: Red Riddle * Episode 9: The Skull Mansion * Episode 10: Wolf Corps * Episode 11: Poison Fang * Episode 12: The Ooze Crusade, Part 1 * Episode 13: The Ooze Crusade, Part 2 * Episode 14: Silver Energy * Episode 15: White Weirdness * Episode 16: The Eye in The Mirror * Episode 17: Solar Assault, Part 1: Invaded * Episode 18: Solar Assault, Part 2: On the Run * Episode 19: Solar Assault, Part 3: Infiltration * Episode 20: Solar Assault, Part 4: A Pure White Flash * Episode 21: Solar Assault, Part 5: Getting Equal * Episode 22: Solar Assault, Part 6: Fight to the Death * Episode 23: Route to the Sea * Episode 24: Nightmares of Atlantis * Episode 25: Get a Kick Out of This! * Episode 26: Air Raid * Episode 27: Ranger S.O.S * Episode 28: Golden Columns of Fire * Episode 29: Sludge Puppies * Episode 30: The Demon's Challenge * Episode 31: The Blue Cliff * Episode 32: Ninja Skills * Episode 33: The Mobile Fortress * Episode 34: The Demonic Pirate Treasure * Episode 35: Mysterious Meteorite * Episode 36: Crimson Sea * Episode 37: The Dimitria from Hell * Episode 38: Big Bad Counterattack * Episode 39: Lerigot's Close Call * Episode 40: Shadow Sword * Episode 41: Supply Depot * Episode 42: Zedd the Sunset Gunman * Episode 43: A Blue Spark * Episode 44: Home Run King * Episode 45: The Ancestor's Curse * Episode 46: Two-Faced Traitor * Episode 47: Golden Castle * Episode 48: The Floating Secret Fortress * Episode 49: The White Mystery * Episode 50: Zordon's Quest, Part 1 * Episode 51: Zordon's Quest, Part 2 * Episode 52: Zordon's Quest, Part 3 * Episode 53: Trap of the Grim Reaper * Episode 54: In a Flash of Black Lightning * Episode 55: The Pink Rebellion * Episode 56: Stop the Space Express! * Episode 57: Mystery of the Dollhouse * Episode 58: A Primeval Roar * Episode 59: Rising Rescue * Episode 60: Time to Become a Hero * Episode 61: Fight at Ooze Castle * Episode 62: Activity Suspended * Episode 63: The Infinity Chain * Episode 64: Zedd's Crisis * Episode 65: Legendary Footprints * Episode 66: The Mummy's Allure * Episode 67: The Earth Migration Plan * Episode 68: Homeland of the Heart * Episode 69: The Demon's Scheme * Episode 70: Campaign of Chaos * Episode 71: Cursed Ground * Episode 72: Brothers of Flame * Episode 73: Winds of Rage * Episode 74: The Freezing Tidal Wave * Episode 75: True Courage * Episode 76: A Father's Devotion * Episode 77: Don't Let Them In * Episode 78: Nightmare Reunited * Episode 79: Panic at the Park * Episode 80: The Light Beholds * Episode 81: Escape the Planet of Darkness * Episode 82: Calm Before the Storm * Episode 83: The Crimson Sun, Part 1 * Episode 84: The Crimson Sun, Part 2 * Episode 85: The Crimson Sun, Part 3 Trivia * This is the only season of Power Rangers which does not feature any Zords or a Megazord - Power Rangers: Ancient Guardians does have Zords, but these would not be introduced until the second season. The closest to a Zord featured in the season are the Eltar Battle Tank and Eltar Battle Jet, which could be considered prototypes Zords. Image gallery Image:Placeholder | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} Category:Power Rangers: Ancient Guardians